Charlie Oneshot and Catch up with old friends
by Mariainthemiddle
Summary: ONESHOT -- Bella goes back to say goodbye to Charlie on his deathbed & finally explain EVERYTHING. Post Breaking Dawn we see what happens with Charlie and Sue as well as JESS MIKE LAUREN SETH ANGELA LEAH ect... REVIEW PLEASE!


**This is my 1st oneshot. I hope it goes okay. Please tell me what you think =) I want some feedback!**

* * *

His face was sallow, sweaty, wrinkled. A shock from how I'd last seen it. Even with him partially in on our charade, we had to leave before he realized we didn't age. It was too dangerous for him. For us. I came back now, for the last time. To say goodbye. Charlie was now 92 and on his deathbed. I was worried I would receive a bad reaction, but from the moment I stepped cautiously through the door, he just smiled. I scanned the room briefly and felt the glugging of three hearts. One, more feeble than the other two. "Bells?" he rasped.

"Hi Dad."

"It can't be…you look…great."

"Thanks Dad." Sue was there. They had married just before I left Forks. I was curious about the third person in the room. He was around the age of 22 and he…looked like me. Not the way I was now, being that I'm a vampire, but the way I was before. He was of average height with short mahogany hair and wide brown eyes. On the other hand he was very tan and built more like one of the La Push boys. I was frozen.

"Just how I remember you. You haven't aged a bit." My focus snapped back to Charlie's and his eyes then took on that knowing look and he coughed.

"Dad?" I said fluttering to his side and looking for something that would help him. I was not the only one who had spoken though and I whipped around, a little too fast to stare at the boy who had also said 'Dad.'

"Sue? Can I speak to Char..Dad alone for a second?"

"Sure Bella. Har?" The boy stood up and walked out after Sue, eyeing me intrigued.

"Dad, there's something I've wanted to tell you for years." He took my hand and I leaned forward letting him kiss my forehead.

"Me too Bells, me too."

"So is that boy my brother then?"

"Yes. His name is Harry." Of course Charlie would name his son after his best friend and Sue's late husband. I had known Sue was having a baby. The wolves always updated us, but I couldn't bear to know much more info other than the fact that Charlie became the father of a son.

"How could such an old couple have a 22 year old son?" I joked a little hysterically. He coughed a chuckle and shut his eyes.

"Well it wasn't exactly planned."

"Too much info Dad," I clapped my hands over my ears, trying to make him laugh.

"I wanted to tell you so bad Bella, but you just disappeared." I watched his face crumple in the pain of losing a child and my silent heart ached. "Disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"It was too dangerous for me to stay Dad. I wished every day that I could tell you the truth."

"So the whole 'need to know' business will finally be cleared up. You haven't aged at all, you still look 18 years old, how can that be?" He grimaced in pain for a moment.

"Remember Jacob and how he turned into a wolf?" Jacob had disappeared with us, though he came back to visit a few more years after we couldn't.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, there was a reason that that happened to him."

"The Cullens," he stated. It wasn't a question. "I figured out that much for myself over the years. All those Quileute stories and comments, I started listening more once I knew there was truth in them." He coughed, I was silent. "What are you Bells? What did they do to you?" I decided then to just blurt it out. The truth. I took after Charlie in many ways, and hoped he would react as calmly as I had when I found out those many, many, distant years ago.

"Dad…….I'm a Vampire." His feeble heart skipped a beat and the staggered glug glug sped up. He sucked in a breath and his ashen face paled even further. I waited calmly and felt his feeble grasp on my hand tighten considerably. He felt so breakable. Finally, he nodded and I let out the breath that I had been holding.

"I knew it must be something crazy like that, I just didn't want to believe it."

I sat with Charlie for hours. Explaining everything. Where I had really gone during my erratic disappearances. James. Victoria. Volterra. Renesmee. Everything was explained to him. I glazed over the whole Edward staying the night while I was still living with Charlie thing. I had just told him I was a Vampire and yet I felt telling him about that would take more of a toll on his deteriorating condition.

Edward, Renesmee, and Alice joined me after two days, as well as Jacob. We all sat around his bedside laughing, catching up. I got to know my…brother. He seemed like a great kid, it was sad that I couldn't spend more time with him. This was probably the only time I would ever see him. This thought stung. It was difficult to know that even though my family still lived on, I could not be around them.

Five days later, Charles Henry Swan died of natural causes at the age of 92 surrounded by the ones he had loved.

What happened to other character's you might ask?

Leah - After about 30 years as a wolf and never imprinting, Leah managed to control her wolf side so much, that she was able to finally quit. She fell in love with a non-native American and they aged gracefully together.

Seth - Seth doesn't want to let go of his wolf side. At least not yet. He often spends time with Jacob and the Cullens. He never imprints and always manages to bring out the playful kid side of everyone, even the hundred year old vamps he has come to love.

Wolf pack - Sam and Emily are married and Sam quits his wolfy ways. Jacob become's the leader of Sam's pack as well and coordinates them with his previous branched off pack.

Mike Newton - Mike marries a women he met after college and took over his parent's sports store. He also teaches surfing and runs hiking trips. He sometimes wonder's what ever happened to his major crush back in high school, but is very content with his life. He has 3 children. All boys.

Angela Weber - Angela dies in the arms of her husband and high school sweetheart at the age of 35 due to breast cancer. In her late twenties she wrote a saga of stories under the pseudonym Stephanie Meyer. The idea came to her in one of the most real dreams she'd ever had. It was about an old, beloved friend coming to her in the middle of the night, sharing her story. She dreamt of Bella Swan, she was always Swan when Angela thought of her, and her husband Edward Cullen. She had four children. 3 girls and 1 boy. Two of the girls were twins.

Ben - Marries Angela. When she dies at the age of 35 he remains single until he is 47 and re-marries at the age of 52, never forgetting his first and truest love.

Jessica - Jessica becomes the old gossiping lady. She marries a guy from high school, though she never talked to him at that time. He is the perfect balance for her personality. Calm and pampering. They move to California with his job and eventually have two children.

Lauren - Lauren becomes pregnant due to a one-night stand at the age of 21. She becomes the scandalous tramp of the town for a while. When the child is born she repents for her previous, bad treatment of others. She is an extremely loving and caring mother and teaches her daughter to be accepting of everyone. Lauren moves to the east coast to start a better life for her daughter and herself. She marries in her forties.

* * *

**I would GREATLY appreciate reviews! What did you think? **

**Check out my other stories! **


End file.
